


The Little Death

by IslandParty



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandParty/pseuds/IslandParty
Summary: 睦橘蜘蛛妖怪睦月x鳏夫画家橘注意：人外x人性爱桥段自残/自毁倾向食人情节（无详细描写）
Relationships: Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya
Kudos: 11





	The Little Death

周五，大雨漫过城镇，地势低洼处变为泽国。

橘朔也早上出门的时候带着画，傍晚从虎太郎的画廊回来右手抱着商店的纸袋左手则牵着个浑身淋湿的十五六岁少年。少年身形单薄，在同龄人里不算高挑，橘在回家的路上发现了他，像是被丢掉的小狗一样坐在巷子口。

少年是典型的亚洲人样貌却有双紫色的眼睛，直直地望着他在雨水中湿润如同两汪浆果汁水，他的左手有个很大的撕裂伤，被雨水浸泡了太长时间让伤口边缘的肉都开始发白呈现出果冻似的质感。

昨天镇上时隔半年又一次发生了骇人听闻的杀人食人案件，受害者的内脏被从躯干里拖出来吃得所剩无几，布满奇异的咬痕。

那条路本就没什么行人，由于这样的恶性案件镇上人心惶惶以至于在视线撞到一起时更是只有他们两个活物。傍晚雨势减小打在伞面上没什么声响，路面蒸腾起湿热的水汽令脚踝不适，也就是在这时，在脚踝皮肤刺痛的时候他鬼使神差地对着少年伸出了手。

少年话不多，属于抛给他一句他回你一句的类型，橘也不擅长和人交流，在路上磕磕绊绊地问了许多最后也只知道了少年名叫睦月，并没有父母在等着他回家。橘朔也的家在城镇的边缘，从画廊出发大概一小时的路程。早些年橘的腿出过些意外导致他没法走得太快，跑更是不可能，在画廊认识的还在上大学的剑崎提过几次送他回家橘都拒绝了。睦月倒是没有嫌他走得慢，步调一致地往前走，踢碎路过的每个小水洼里路灯的倒影。

目的地在一栋老旧公寓楼的二楼，楼梯间里有一股久散不去的霉味，橘上楼梯费了些力气，睦月在旁边无声无息地扶着他。开门进屋，与其说是客厅不如说是画室，各种画材画具随意堆放，架子上和墙角边则是一些未完成的画，睦月扫视过去，昆虫、鲜花、样貌不同却神情相似的忧郁女性。

“你先去洗个澡吧。”橘把纸袋放进厨房，用下巴指了指某扇门。“我给你拿些衣服，应该能穿。”

浴室墙壁的瓷砖缝里有些污垢，睦月坐在浴缸里盯着它们发呆，那只受了伤的胳膊垂在浴缸外面。橘朔也进来给他衣服，看到少年这个样子也没说什么跪下来帮他洗头发，末了冲洗完毕艰难地踉跄着站起来，衣袖湿了大半。全程睦月的视线就没有从橘身上移开过，就算顶着满头洗发水泡沫，他也眼睛一眨不眨。

怕睦月的伤穿衣服不方便橘就在浴室里等着，对于在陌生男人面前赤身裸体睦月没表现出多抵触，从浴缸里站起来水珠顺着躯体往下掉。他有层薄薄的肌肉，还不足以将衣服撑起来导致给人纤瘦的错觉，却又完全称不上锐利，指节、手肘、肩头全都失了棱角，圆润且惹人喜爱。

橘的衣服对于睦月来说还是有点长，坐在餐桌前给他包扎伤口时往胳膊肘叠了好几圈。如果相川始在的话可以帮睦月进行专业的伤口处理，可是眼下他应该在蓝花楹打工，擅自叫他出来给一个来路不明的小孩消毒包扎似乎也不太妥当。虽说是画家，但橘的手其实并不灵巧，那些指甲里还留着颜料的手指废了好大的劲才让纱布待在了它们该在的地方。睦月盯着手臂上歪歪扭扭的布料看了一会儿，才从嘴里吐出一声感谢。

那天晚上少年和橘挤在一张床上，怪只怪橘朔也的沙发堆满了东西，让睦月睡在地上又实在是不忍心，雨后天气转凉，幸好那床薄被勉强能盖住两个人的脚。这是自小夜子在车祸中去世后第一次有人和橘朔也同床共枕，床不算大，两个人不可避免地有身体接触。睦月的身体还是很冷，隔着两层睡衣布料都能感觉到，橘不禁思考为何这孩子怎么都捂不热，又是为何坐在巷子口被他捡回了家。如果真的存在命运一说，那这是否是某种失而复得，是在失去小夜子后给予他的某种补偿。

但是他还不确定，橘不知道会不会床上又只有他一个人， 睦月是否会留在这间屋子里。可橘朔也就是有这种预感，毫无缘由地觉得这个孩子是为他而来。

第二天他醒得很早，卧室厚重的窗帘让房间十分的昏暗。睦月依旧在自己手边熟睡，凝滞的空气里是舒缓平稳的呼吸声，把整个空间衬托得晦涩暧昧。橘是醒了就再难入睡的类型，轻手轻脚穿衣下床，离开前回头又看了眼少年，睦月睡得浅，此时正睡眼惺忪地睁着紫色的眼睛望他，然后搓搓眼睛翻了个身又睡去。这时候橘知晓自己已经得到答复，睦月不会走了。

橘家里有台小电视，他也不禁止睦月看，沙发上堆了东西睦月就盘着腿坐在地上，但他好像对于电视节目兴致缺缺，每次看了一阵就会蹭到橘身边，让电视里的嬉笑声变成背景音。这个年纪的男孩子理应活泼吵闹，但睦月没有，他的视线在画布和橘上转来转去，最后锁定在画家身上，相比看画，说他是在看橘也不为过。

“为什么盯着我看？”橘目不斜视，画笔在手捧百合的女性身上添下几道柔软的曲线。

“橘先生的手腕。”睦月回答，橘朔也穿着白衬衫，抬手作画的时候扣好扣子的衣袖被拉上去一截，少年看到那里凌乱的红色伤痕，早已结了痂。“橘先生想要死吗？”

他已经和这个画家在同一屋檐下生活了些时日，橘朔也很无趣，从早到晚坐在画布前，或者就是在沙发上发呆，电视里说的什么大概是一句没听。他不是所谓的擅长生活的人，家里的几个房间不是乱得仿佛画材仓库就是空荡荡的连家具都没有几件，做饭也不好吃只能勉强果腹但睦月觉得没有必要和橘先生提起。算是无心的发现，橘先生在自己面前永远不会裸露皮肤，每一颗纽扣都会好好扣上。刚开始他以为是某种习惯，后来画家不断露出的马脚，手腕的划痕脖颈间的淤青，睦月总是不自觉地思考橘先生从来没向他袒露过的躯体上还有多少伤疤。

橘朔也的画笔依旧没停。“是啊。”他的语气轻描淡写，仿佛不是在谈论自己的生死。

睦月知道这些伤都是橘先生自己造成的，他在洗手间的柜子里看到过刀片和绳索。

“那为什么没有成功呢？” 

“因为我害怕。”电视里的综艺节目非常配合地爆发出一阵哄笑。“我是个胆小的人。”

“可是死很快，”睦月抓住橘的手腕拉过来端详，“一下子就结束了。”少年也不知怎么想地舔舐起那里的血痂，有颜料和松节油的味道。

橘从睦月那里抽回手，有的痂已经被咬开了，一时还未开始往外渗血珠，细密的痛感从手腕窜上来。少年刚住进来的时候橘朔也就发现了，睦月像只小兽，对橘有不知是天性还是有预谋的亲近。在橘的认知里这个年纪的男孩子都或多或少处于反抗期，会对靠近他们的成年人露出充满敌意的眼神，但睦月不一样，他柔软又顺从，可能偶尔会犯些错却让人完全没有想责骂他的意思。而少年好像就是瞅准了这点，慢慢侵入橘的私人空间。

电视节目转到了新闻，女主持人声音严肃地报道前两天发生的杀人食人案件的最新进展，橘曾叮嘱睦月到了晚上不要随便出门，然而至今为止少年都没有踏出过家门一步。

“睦月，”橘依旧没停下画笔，画布上的女人手中捧的是红百合，颜色浓郁沉重。“你是人类吗？”

睦月没有当即回答，反而腼腆地笑了笑，露出尖尖的牙齿。

入夜，月亮被云层遮挡，天气闷热，白日里不出现的东西伺机而动。

橘朔也半夜醒了，毫无预兆，没拉紧的窗帘漏进月光。一丝甜腥味飘进鼻腔，他睁开眼。然后他就看到了，看到巨大的暗紫色蛛足，睦月八只湿润的紫色眼睛都在盯着他。

所以电视里的是真的，那些被他们当做背景音的电视节目，傍晚消失在巷子里的人，被吃了一半的尸体，关于蜘蛛的都市传说，吃人的怪物少年，都是真的。他亲自牵着怪物的手，让他进了家门。

蛛丝把床包裹在当中，睦月正骑在他的身上，一如既往地看着他，不知是在观察、揣测、还是别的什么。“橘先生，你不害怕吗？”睦月的嘴角裂开变成口器，细长的翠绿舌头舔过橘颈间的绳索勒痕。怪物的力气很大，冰凉的手掌按着橘的手腕，原本手臂上的纱布不见了，露出完好无损的白皙皮肤。

橘侧头看向床头柜，装着小夜子照片的相框被蛛丝扣在桌面上。“为什么要怕呢？”

“你是人类，橘先生。人类都害怕死。”

“可我不怕你。”橘又伸手揉搓蜘蛛的头发，有些扎手。他支起上身亲吻睦月右脸颊的痣，黑色的小点自始至终待在蜘蛛少年的脸颊上，这一刻意识恍如遭遇雷击，原来怪物也会拥有这样属于人类的针脚。

睦月解开橘白衬衫的扣子，橘朔也有好多件白衬衫，全都缺乏打理显得皱巴巴的且尺寸偏大，让睦月联想到堆放在便利店后门用纸包着的过期肉食。拉开衣服少年看到香烟的烫伤、皮下出血的瘀斑和结了疤的牙印，橘先生也有皱巴巴的躯体，睦月心想。他把收养他的男人身上的伤口悉数咬开，血味在蛛丝间扩散。蜘蛛的脚牢牢抓住橘朔也，像是个毛茸茸的笼子。

“要吃掉我吗，睦月。”

这句话不是恐惧的质问，甚至也不是对于人生结局的陈述，倒像是种邀请，把肉身赠给贪食人肉的少年。睦月听闻抬起头，现在的睦月有四双眼睛，传递着四倍的信息——他不情愿。

蜘蛛的舌头碰到橘朔也的嘴唇描摹上面的纹路，探进去摩挲牙龈和口腔粘膜，恶劣地舔舐喉管模仿性交的动作引起一阵阵干呕。画家没有挣扎，两只手都温顺地待在睦月掌心，不自觉地颤抖。

睦月从没体验过性爱，只有趴在房子外等待“食物”时偶然看到过一两次，雌性被雄性压在身下神情迷乱狂喜几近垂死，他也不明白人类是否会被交配行为所杀，但他不知为何愿意在没胆量寻死的画家身上做点尝试。

怪物的阴茎并不像猎奇情色作品中那般怪异，意料之外地只是人类形状，还未呈现出过度使用的深色，与睦月少年的外表相得益彰。他回忆脑海里所见的那一丁点实景，草草用唾液做了润滑便撞进去。后穴湿热且热情地绞住性器，一种从未有过的愉悦感直直冲进蜘蛛的脑子，睦月不会知道性爱在通常情况下不会存在于两个男性间，也不会知道作为被动方的男性身体这般顺从并非天性，他只知道汗水、热、蛛丝颤动以及橘先生看着自己的眼睛。

房间的照明仅靠着月光因此亮度很低，橘朔也棕色的虹膜现在看上去就像是两池黑水，他在过分激烈的动作下喘息困难，没什么肉的胸脯在快感中无意识地拱起，皮肤下肋骨起伏把苦痛与愉悦参半的喘息送到橘的咽喉，断断续续宛若破损的风箱。他意识模糊眼中白光闪烁，没处可去的过剩唾液被睦月的舌头搅动发出淫糜的声响。高潮的瞬间橘几乎窒息，他在恍惚中感到一丝安心，庆幸自己终于是要死了。

可他没有。热量迅速消散，射在甬道深处的精液对于高热的肠壁来说凉得有点令人不适但橘并没有想去洗手间清理的意思。他太累了，被咬开的伤口和腿上的老伤沾了汗现在又痛又痒，全身上下的骨头几乎散架，膝盖颤抖。更别说蜘蛛在从他身体里退出来后躺到身边，那些带着绒毛的足依旧笼着他。蜘蛛为什么不吃了自己呢。橘朔也盯着天花板出神，就算是不好意思地、有些难堪地询问是否能把他杀死吃掉，他也一定会答应。

睦月若有所思，现在他知道了性爱并不能杀掉一个人类，这次他罕见地没有觉得可惜反倒是宽慰。橘先生是想要死的，但橘先生又和别的人类不一样，蜘蛛的脑子思考不出个所以然。他只觉得橘先生的那些画都在看他，那些百合、玫瑰，那些甲虫、蝴蝶和自己的同类，还有那些悲戚的女人都对他窃窃私语叫他将橘朔也杀死。

“……橘先生太胆小了，连死都不敢自己动手。”他小声自言自语，摸索着去牵橘的手。 “为什么是我？”

“那天下雨你看上去好可怜，小夜子很照顾我，当时就想你会不会是她给我的补偿。结果你是蜘蛛妖怪，”橘朔也说完自己噗嗤笑了，手指无意识地刮蹭蛛足上的绒毛。“小夜子想必很怨恨我，所以给我的是惩罚。”

“睦月还是不想吃掉我吗？”

蜘蛛摇摇头。

“那你想要什么？”

睦月自己也数不清的年岁里头一次如此审慎地思考。人类血肉温暖，他总喜欢剖开腹腔把手探进去，摸摸柔软的脏器感受血液的温度直到它们逐渐变冷。而橘先生的一切都是烫的，那天牵着他回家的手，今晚接纳他的身体，都带着源源不断的暖意。蜘蛛疑惑像橘先生这样想死的人怎么会这么暖和呢，就算是死前拼命挣扎的人皮肤表面也是附满冷汗手脚冰凉的，弄成现在这样他反倒有些不舍得了。

“没什么想要的，这样就好。”蜘蛛的足缓缓松开回到身体里，又变回了少年的样貌在床上挪动着又靠近橘朔也一点。橘的皮肤表面还有情热的余温，像是要把他躯体里剩下的热量都赠予他。“这是给橘先生的惩罚。”

“然后作为奖励，在橘先生有了死的勇气之后，我会把橘先生吃掉。我保证，一定会全部吃干净。”睦月亲吻橘的额头，像是达成一个契约。他回想起之前看到的小孩子间的仪式，用自己的小指勾住橘的小指，慢慢地、郑重其事地摇晃了几下。

“说好了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是性高潮的一种委婉说法，指高潮时的短暂昏迷状态，不知为什么觉得这种说法很浪漫很可爱（？）就用了


End file.
